


Tarnished by Touch

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Simone has the worst luck with men.





	Tarnished by Touch

“Figures.”  
  
Matt was not sure how to take her response as it was accompanied by misty eyes and a half-hearted smile occupying her glossy lips; cautious, he reached out for her hand only to have her jump to her feet and step away from him.   
  
It was now crystal clear, rejection was near.  
  
Simone seemed breathless as she began to ramble at a panicked pace, “Of course, you’re an ex-con who murdered a woman that was—insane. Of course, you have been going under a false last name and hiding God knows how many secrets because if anyone knows how to pick Prince Charming, it’s me!”  
  
“Drake is not a lie, it’s—“  
  
When he stood up in an attempt to reason with her, she threw up bold fists in front of her slender frame and continued with her frustration, “So Patrick Drake is your brother, Noah Drake your father, yet you’ve never allowed anyone from your past to meet me because you’re some kind of axe murderer, right?”  
  
“Axe murderer? No, no, I—I told you Lisa was—she tried to kill my sister-in-law that same night! I was so…out of it that I didn’t even remember what I had done until Maxie—“  
  
“Your ex-wife who you also neglected to mention during our first date, right? Before we had been seeing each other for nearly three months, and you were on the verge of being eye-candy at many Fusion events? Are you insane!”  
  
“Simone, look, when I took the job at the clinic working with the Castillos, I was just trying to get my life together.” Matt threw up his hands in surrender, pleading, “I didn’t think I’d meet someone like you.”  
  
“What? Gullible? Desperate and lonely? Just a dash of crazy, too! What personal ad in hell did I unknowingly put out for you to respond to you?”  
  
“Should I have lied? Never told you the truth about a horrible past that I’ve already paid for? Simone, it was horrible mistake that I have to live with but I’m not—you know me. Really know me, and if you only see me as this than you’re right.” Matthew slipped his coat onto his shoulders, releasing a bitter laugh, “Figures.”  
  
His feet had rushed to the door so fast that his eyes nearly missed her call, “Matt, wait.”  
  
With his hand still wrapped around the doorknob, he maintained silence.  
  
“You’re right, okay? I know—you better than that, and…please just—don’t go.” Simone’s expression had softened by the time he faced her again, her lips making an attempt to form a smile, “It’s just a lot to take in and…I have a lot of shock running through me right now. Along with a thousand questions I’m sure I shouldn’t ask.”  
  
Matt chuckled at her admission, pleased she began to display a familiar self which was fast talking and entirely too honest; removing his jacket once more, he reoccupied the seat on her sofa, carefully encouraging her, “Ask away.”


End file.
